The One With Trouble
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: I suck at summaries, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own friends in any way, shape, or form, just my two characters Charlie Bing and Callie Green, and this story of course, so please no stealing. You may borrow my idea, but ask first please. Now, unto the story.**

* * *

Callie opened up the door after having to buzz some one in who claimed to be related to one of her friends. She propped against the door frame and stared at him. "May I help you?" She asked already bored of this man even though she didn't know him.

He flashed her a warm smile. "Hello, I am Charlie Bing," he answered, sounding proud of his name. "My mom told me that I had a brother who lived out here somewhere and I just wanted to meet him."

She took a deep breath. Charlie Bing? Chandler never said anything about having a brother, unless he didn't know? "Who is your mother?" She asked curiously, suddenly more interested in this stranger.

"Nora Bing," he answered. "Does my brother live here or where?" He asked, impatiently.

"Callie, whose at the door?" Monica walked over to glance out, smiling when she saw the man standing there. "Hello, I'm Monica Geller," she smiled.

Charlie just stared at her for a moment, his smile turned into a smirk. "Hello there." He glanced back to where the one who opened the door was standing, who Monica had called Callie. "So, is he here?"

Callie shook her head. "Chandler was here, but he went to the game with Joey and Ross. You are welcome to wait here for him if you want to. We should all get to know each other better." She moved to the side to let him enter.

"This over here is Rachel and Phoebe," Monica introduced, then sat down beside Rachel, while Callie sat beside Phoebe. Charlie found himself a chair and sat down to stare at the four women.

The five of them sat in silence until the door swung open, and Ross led the way into the apartment.

Monica stood up, then walked over to greet them, pausing to give Chandler a quick kiss. "How was the game?" She asked. "Oh, before anyone answers that, guys, meet Charlie," she took Chandler's hand in her own before adding, "Bing. And Charlie, these are our friends, Ross, Joey, and this is Chandler," she added quickly.

Chandler glanced at her. "Wait, back up a moment. Charlie, who?"

She bit her bottom lip, as Callie walked over to join them. "His name is Charlie Bing, and he says he's your brother. You guys have the same mother."

Chandler just stood there in silence, while the others decided to get to know Charlie.

Callie had stayed with Monica and Chandler to let the others sit down in the living room and talk to the stranger. "He seems pretty cool," Callie said, not enjoying the silence.

Monica nodded in agreement. "He does seem alright," she agreed. "Just talk to him."

Chandler sighed. "Alright, I will," he promised. He walked over to where the others were. "Hey, Charlie. Lets go down to Central Perk and grab a cup of coffee and talk."

Charlie nodded. "Good idea," he got up to stretch. When he passed Monica, he winked at her as he followed Chandler out of the apartment.

"Should somebody go with them? You know, just in case?" Rachel asked curiously.

Callie went to join the others. "Nah, I'm sure they will be fine." She glanced over at Ross and Joey. "So, how was the game?"

"It was good," Joey smirked. "I got a girl's phone number," he announced proudly.

She smiled. "That's good, Joe." She glanced over at Ross. "What about you? Did you pick up anyone at the game?"

Ross shook his head. "No, I didn't go to meet women, I just went to watch the game, in which our team won!" He said excitedly.

Rachel and Phoebe giggled. "That's great news!"

Monica sat down beside her brother. "So what does everyone think of Charlie? Think we should add him to our group?"

Rachel smiled. "I think so, he's so dreamy.."

Ross glanced at her. "Hello?"

She returned his glance. "Hey," she cheered, happily.

Phoebe nodded. "I like him," she announced. "But there's something off about his aura.."

Joey glanced at her. "What was off about his aura?"

She shrug. "I don't know.. it just seemed.." she trailed off, lost for words.

* * *

Charlie took a drink of his coffee. "So your my brother, huh? And your dating that hot chick, Monica is it?" He took another drink, obviously not waiting for an answer. "She sure was hot. How did someone like you even wind up with her?"

Chandler shot him a glare. "Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone who is as defensive as you seem to be," Charlie said, then took another drink. "What, did you get her drunk or something and sleep with her? Or did you knock her up or something like that?" He still wasn't waiting for an answer. "So this is where you guys hang out at, huh?" He glanced around. "Its actually kind of impressive." He stood up. "Lets go back to talk with the hot girls some more. You are boring me." He headed for the door, not bothering to glance back and walked out of it. Instead of immediately heading back to the apartment, he decided to take a quick walk to think.

"What does Monica even see in him? He's defensive and he seemed kind of arrogant.." he said to himself. "I'm sure I could make her fall in love with me.." he chuckled at the thought. "I seem more cooler than Chandler is. I am more of a laid back guy." He smiled, as he went back towards the apartment.

* * *

Monica jumped when the door opened, but sighed in disappointment when she saw that it was just Charlie. "Hey, Charlie. Where's Chandler at?" She asked, curiously.

Charlie shrug. "I don't know. He must have stayed in the coffee house." He answered, then walked over to sit on the couch. "Hey, Mon? We should all do something to get to know each other better." He suggested.

Monica smiled. "That sounds good. What do you say we all have dinner tomorrow night around 7 maybe? I will invite everyone else."

He smiled back. "Sounds good," then he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Here I am with a new story ready for y'all to hopefully read, follow, favorite, comment, and maybe all of the above. Anyways, hope y'all liked my new story concept. Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my awesome reviewer for reviewing chapter one. :) And now I bring to you, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Everybody was gathered in the restaurant, trying to get to know their new friend, Charlie. Callie had decided to stay silent and listen to the others, since she wasn't really sure what to say. She took a quick drink of her water.

"Well, i like learning about the different types of dinosaurs," Charlie said, which caught Ross's attention. "I find them to be very interesting," he went on. He glanced over at Monica and smiled.

Callie tuned the rest of what he was saying out, and started thinking about other stuff. Like what was up with the way he smiled at Monica just now? She shook her head to clear it. Maybe she was just seeing things or something. She glanced down at her plate that was still full of food, then started eating.

She decided to glance around at the others. Ross looked intrigued because Charlie liked dinosaurs too, Rachel looked a bit smitten, Phoebe seemed to be chewing her hair for some reason, Monica was unaware that Charlie seemed to have a thing for her, and Joey was silently eating his food. She lastly glanced over towards Chandler, whom was just listening in silence. She sighed, then went back to eating.

* * *

The rest of the evening went like that, until they decided to head back to the apartment to hang out. "That was so delicious!" Monica was saying, as she walked through the door.

The others agreed, then they sat down around the couch.

"So, Charlie, we're going to another game tomorrow night if you want to come?" Ross invited him, still excited that he would finally have someone to talk too, ignoring the glare that Joey and Chandler shot him.

Charlie smiled. "Sure, I would love too! It will give us a chance to bond with each other."

Rachel smiled at that. "Good, maybe we can all eight be friends." She stood up, yawning. "But for tonight, I'm sleepy. So I think I will go to bed. Good night, guys!" Without waiting for an answer, she walked into her room and closed the door.

Phoebe yawned. "I'm sleepy too, but I'm not ready to leave yet."

Ross grinned. "Great! We will spend time at the game tomorrow then. I am going to go home and get ready for it." He glanced towards Rachel's closed door and sighed, before walking out of the apartment.

Callie thought a moment. "Hey, Pheebs, we could have a sleepover if you want?"

Phoebe thought a moment. "I guess we could do that."

Monica yawned tiredly. "Well, sleepover or no sleepover, I'm off to bed," she gave Chandler a kiss, before walking towards her room.

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning. After saying good night to the others, he had left and fallen asleep on the couch in Apartment 19. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 6:00 AM, then decided to get up.

He glanced towards his brother's room, then shook his head, as he decided to make himself some breakfast. He wanted to talk to Monica before the others got up, or at least so that he could convince her why she should be with him.

After he quickly ate his breakfast, he went across the wall and knocked on the door.

Monica answered it, wearing an apron. "Oh, hi Charlie!" She said. "What's up?"

Charlie thought a moment. "Hey, want to go for a quick walk with me? I need someone to show me the city."

Monica smiled. "Sure, I would love too." She took her apron off, then grabbed her jacket. "I had just finished breakfast anyways." She silently closed the door back. "Come on, I need to be back in an hour though, because that's when the others come over."

He nodded. "Sure thing."

She led the way out of the apartment building. "I hate walking around in silence, so what would you like to talk about?" She asked slipping her jacket on.

He thought a moment. "Let's talk about you. Are you happy with Chandler? Ever gonna get married?" He started asking her all kinds of questions.

She nodded. "Yah, I'm happy with him. And one day I'm sure we will get married, I am just waiting for him. He has a problem with commitment." Her smile widened. "But I'm not worried because I know he loves me just like I love him."

He fell silent after that, thinking about his next move. "Oooh, let's go walking in the woods over there," he suggested. "You know, and just talk and stuff?"

She smiled thoughtfully. "Sure, we can do that."

They walked through the woods. Charlie saw his opportunity. He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. "Mon, ever since I met you, I have been attracted to you. But I didn't want to act on my feelings since your with Chandler and all. But I just can't hold them in any longer.." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

Monica quickly pushed him away from her. "What are you doing there? I love Chandler and you know that!" She backed away from him. "I don't love you, and this just could never happen."

Charlie was still holding her arm. "Come on, Mon. He doesn't have to know about this." He pulled her back towards him, then pushed her into a tree so that she had no where to go.

* * *

Callie woke up to breakfast being on the table, so she figured Monica was already up. "Mon?" She called out, then went to fix her a plate. She wondered briefly if Monica was with Chandler, maybe they had gone somewhere or something. She sat down at the table to eat, then Rachel and Phoebe eventually joined her.

"Where's Mon?" Rachel asked curiously.

Callie shrug. "I don't know, I just figured she may have went somewhere with Chandler." She answered, then put her empty plate in the sink.

Then the door opened, and Joey walked in followed by Ross and Chandler. "Yay! Breakfast!" Joey squealed, then fixed himself a plate and sat down to eat it.

Callie glanced over at Chandler in confusion. "I thought you and Monica had gone somewhere, because she wasn't here when I got up, but the breakfast had already been put on the table."

Chandler shook his head. "She wasn't with me.. did she leave a note or anything?"

Before anyone could answer him, the door opened and Monica staggered in. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her clothes looked torn.

"Mon!" Chandler and Ross both hurried over to her, while the others crowded around.

Monica wrapped her arms tightly around Chandler's neck. She was shaking too bad to speak.

Chandler slowly led her over to the couch, then sat down beside her. "Mon? Sweetie?"

Ross sat on her other side, rubbing her back in comfort. "Mon, what happened?"

Callie sat down on the table beside the couch, listening to them.

Monica shivered again but she was ready to talk. "Ch.. Charlie come by earlier.. he had.. had asked me if.. if I wanted to take a walk, so I.. I said sure. Well, we were walking in the woods.. when he just for.. forced himself on me.." she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Phoebe gasped. "That's why his aura was off when we first met him!"

Chandler pulled her closer to him. "He won't get away with doing that," he whispered to her. "I promise you."

* * *

 **Its a little rushed I know, but I just had to write this part in here, it had to be said. This story probably won't be very long, and I will try to finish it. No promises though. Welp, follow, favorite, comment, or all three. :)**

 **Tall, Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heya fwends. I know that I try to update frequently, but that's because I really enjoy the story and for the fact that I don't like keeping my readers in suspense for long unless I have run into writer's block or something like that. So please enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

Charlie wanted to talk to the others before Monica had a chance to tell them what happened. He had grabbed a hand gun on his way out, just in case he needed it. Then he stuck it into his bag along with a few other weapons and stuff.

The first place he checked was Central Perk. He paused in the doorway for a brief moment, before walking over towards the orange couch and plopping down on it. He glanced at his watch, knowing that the others would be here soon.

It had been a moment later before he saw Chandler come in, followed by Joey. He noticed them laughing about something, so maybe Monica hadn't told them yet. He stood up, then walked over towards them. "Hey guys. Where's everyone else at?"

Chandler shrug, exchanging a glance with Joey. "Um.. they are probably all hanging out with Mon right now, why do you ask?" He crossed his arms.

Joey smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Charlie glanced at them in confusion. "So I take it you haven't talked to Monica yet?"

"Why? Was there something she needed to tell us?" Chandler asked, narrowing his eyes. "Like the fact that you took advantage of her?!"

Charlie shoved him into the door. "I didn't take advantage of her! She was the one who came on to me!" He hissed, then grabbed the nearest chair, ignoring the screams of the other people in the coffee house. He held it up ready to hit him in the head with it, when Joey jumped on his back causing him to drop the chair. He easily flipped him off, then dived for his bag that he had dropped and grabbed his gun out of it.

"Everyone freeze!" He called out, wildly aiming the gun in all directions.

Chandler crept over, then quickly grabbed the hand with the gun in it, and wrestled with him.

Then the gun went off.

* * *

Callie glanced at her watch, then went back to watching Ross pace around. "Would you calm down already? Joey and Chandler are taking care of it." She said with a bit of annoyance.

Ross glared at her. "Calm down? That jerk tried to hurt my sister! And then Chandler and Joey sent me back here so they could go after him." He went back to pacing.

Rachel glanced up from the book she was reading. "Maybe they just wanted you to be here for Monica." She said, then went back to reading.

Monica had cried herself to sleep the night before, but instead of being in her bedroom, she was on the couch.

Phoebe had remained silent throughout all of their bickering. She just hoped the guys were okay.

* * *

Hearing the gun, people started fleeing out of the coffee house including Gunther. The gun had thankfully missed everyone and hit the ceiling instead. Charlie angrilly pushed Chandler down. "Stay there!" He hissed, pointing the gun at him.

Joey jumped on his back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. "Leave him alone!"

Charlie said a few choice words, then backed roughly into the wall, trying to knock his attacker off of him. He swung the gun over his shoulder, then hit Joey in the head with it, knocking him off. He turned back towards Chandler, but he was gone. "Where are you?!" He called out, then shot the gun in all directions. He heard the distant sounds of sirens in the distance, but he didn't care as he continued to scan the room. "Get back out here!" He called out. "I know something that may bring you out of hiding."

He smirked then knelt down beside Joey, whom was holding his head. Charlie smiled. "While I am waiting for Chandler to stop hiding, I'll just take care of you first then." He stood up, then started kicking him.

He heard one of the cops start speaking on a bull horn, but he ignored what they were saying.

Then Chandler came out of nowhere and tackled him, and they rolled on the ground. "I wasn't hiding, I was just planning," he smirked, then grabbed Charlie's arm and swung him into a table. He went back to check on Joey.

Charlie slowly stood up, then crept over to where he had dropped his gun, and picked it up. He cocked it, then fired it, shooting Chandler in the back. He needed a way out of here without getting arrested, so he walked over to where Chandler was lying. He smiled. "I am not sorry for what I did." He kicked him. He thought a moment, then walked over to where Joey was still holding his head.

Charlie pulled him to his feet. "Come on, your my ticket out of here." He wrapped an arm around his neck, then stuck the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

Joey was staring at Chandler. "Chandler?" He called out, but he didn't get a response from his friend as Charlie pushed him towards the door. "Chandler? You alright? Speak to me!" He panicked.

"Shut up and move!" Charlie hissed. "Let's go now!"

Joey started to say something, when he was pushed out of the coffee house. He tightened the arm around his neck until he could barely breath. "Don't shoot! I have a hostage!"

* * *

Rachel hung up the phone. "Uhm, guys.. we have a problem. There was a shootout at Central Perk a little bit ago." She paused, biting her nails before continuing. "Chandler was shot and is in critical condition."

Monica's eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't sure of what to say.

Callie had slowly stood up. "What about Joey? Is he okay?" She asked softly.

Rachel took a deep breath, shaking her head. "No, uhm.. Charlie took him hostage while fleeing the scene."

Ross angrilly stood up. "Let's go and find him and kick his butt!"

Phoebe had stayed silent threw all of this, then she covered her mouth with her hand. Everybody had fallen into an uneasy silence, trying to figure out what they should do next.

* * *

 ***sigh* I didn't want this chapter to end :( Anyways, I was going to let this chapter be the last one, but I just wasn't ready to end it. So then, this happened. I hope y'all have enjoyed this chappie! Stay tuned for the next one! Follow, favorite, comment or all three. Constructive critizm is always welcome, just no flaming or hating please because they really hurt. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my awesome reviewer who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I look forward to reading your review when I post another chapter. And to the people who have yet to review, please do. Stories feed on reviews. Anyways, ready or not, Chapter 4 is here!**

* * *

Monica was sitting beside the hospital bed, with tears in her eyes. She had been here all night. The others were here too, but they had gone down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. She sighed, then twined her fingers with his. "Ross talked to the cops last night, they haven't found your brother yet." She took a deep breath. "Or Joey," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper. "But don't worry, because soon you will be out of here."

Then the door opened, and Ross came in with the others right behind him. "Any change?" He asked her softly.

Monica sighed, then slowly shook her head. "None. You mentioned something about talking to the cops again this morning, find out anything?"

Ross shook his head. "Not yet. Charlie had clearly thought this through before he ever went crazy, only I don't think Joey was suppose to get in the way of that. He had probably planned to take Chandler hostage instead."

Monica sighed, then nodded slowly. She glanced back at Chandler and sighed. "You have to wake up," she said softly. "Please." She laid her head down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Charlie knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry, Joe, you just got in my way." He said softly, then pulled out the knife from his bag, and put the cold blade against his neck. He had already tied his arms behind his back so he couldn't fight back.

Joey opened his eyes a slit, then closed them again. He thought of when they had left Central Perk. Chandler had been lying awfully still. He had called his name several times, but got no response. "Chandler.." he mumbled softly.

Charlie smirked, then pulled out his cell phone and dialed numbers on it.

* * *

Monica was still sitting beside the bed, her fingers still twined with his. Then Chandler's cell phone rang, so she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?" She asked softly into it.

"Hey, Mon." Charlie greeted. "Look, I have someone you want. And if you want to see him again, you would do exactly what I say."

Monica tried to swallow the lump that rose in her throat. "Why are you doing this, Charlie?" She asked. "Just let Joey go so that he can come to the hospital to visit his best friend."

Charlie chuckled. "I don't think so. Now what you want to do for me is this. I want you to meet me at the old abandoned warehouse and I want you to be by yourself. No cops or no friends."

She swallowed. "Wh.. what time?" She asked.

He thought a moment. "In half an hour," he answered, then hung up.

Her breath caught in her throat. What would happen if she didn't show up on time? What if she did bring her friends to the meeting place? So many questions flashed through her mind.

* * *

Charlie slid his phone back into his pocket. "Now then. We should wait and see if she comes alone or not. If she doesn't, your dead. But if she does.. eh, I might still kill you. I haven't decided yet."

"You will eventually get caught," Joey said weakly, not even opening his eyes.

Charlie shrug. "Maybe. Come on now and we will wait on Monica to get here." He pulled him to his feet, then pushed him towards the bigger room. He shoved him into the wall. "Now we just wait here."

Joey slid down the wall, then laid back down on the floor.

Charlie watched him and grinned. "I may not have to kill you after all." He chuckled. He heard a knock at the door, then smiling, he went to answer it. "Hello Mon." He greeted cheerfully. "Did you come alone?" He asked, moving to the side to let her enter.

Monica nodded. "Of course I did. You told me too, so I did." She glanced around the old warehouse until her eyes landed on Joey. She fought the urge to run over to make sure he was okay, but she forced herself to wait. Before she had left the hospital, she had devised a plan with the others. "So this is your hide out, huh?" She said, glancing around.

Charlie nodded. "It sure is. So, should we pick up from where we left off in the woods?"

She felt sick just from him asking that question, but forced herself to nod. "Yes, lets. We should head into one of these other rooms for more privacy."

He looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Your right. That room over there doesn't have any windows or anything in it." He said.

She smiled, then walked towards the room knowing that he would follow, in which he did.

* * *

Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe came out of hiding and crept into the abandoned warehouse, they had decided that Callie should stay back with Chandler in case he woke up.

Rachel scanned the dirty warehouse, until her eyes landed on a figure lying against the wall, not moving. "Guys," she whispered, then hurried over and knelt beside him. "Joey, can you hear me?" She asked, lightly shaking him. She felt his neck for a pulse and sighed with relief. "We need to hurry, he is alive, but barely. His pulse is extremely weak." She glanced to the closed door on the far end of the warehouse, then nodded to it. "There!"

Ross nodded. "Then we should go there. Rach, you stay with Joey. Pheebs, come with me." They both crept off.

Rachel watched them leave, then glanced back down at Joey. "Wake up," she whispered softly.

* * *

Charlie pushed her into the wall, then started kissing her neck. "I have always been so attracted to you," he whispered breathlessly.

Monica took a deep breath, then slid her fingers down his back, until she was able to grab the gun from him, then pushed him away, and pointed the gun at him. "Did you actually think that I was going to let you do this?"

The door swung open, and Ross and Phoebe hurried in. The three of them had surrounded him. "Its over, Charlie." Ross said, crossing his arms.

Charlie shook his head. "Its not over yet! Not by a long shot!" He glanced at Monica, who was still holding the gun. "I hope you realized what will happen now because you didn't come alone!"

* * *

Callie sat by the hospital bed waiting for the others to come back. She had her fingers twined with Chandler's. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," she pleaded softly, but sighed when she got no response from him.

She leaned back in her chair, hoping that he would wake up soon. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Rachel kept checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive while she waited. The main thing was he was still alive, but she wasn't sure for how long. She glanced towards the door where the others had snuck in to. "Joey, hang on, alright? Just a little bit longer. We will get you to the hospital soon, I promise."

She had decided to quickly untie him.

Joey had opened his eyes a slit, and closed them back. He softly murmured something, but she wasn't sure what he had said.

* * *

Charlie glanced around the room, searching for a way out, when the door opened and several cops came in. "Your under arrest!" One of them said, then slapping the cuffs on his wrist and cuffing his hands behind his back.

Charlie just laughed. "Yeah, well. He will probably be dead before you can get him to the hospital!" He glared at Monica as they pushed him out of the room.

* * *

 **I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter, so I'll just end it here then. You know the drill: comment, follow, favorite, or all three. Anyways, toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya again! Alright now, allow me to introduce you to someone: Chapter 5!**

* * *

It had been a few days later. Monica was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor. "Come on, just open your eyes. Please?" She placed her hand in his. "I've got so much that I need to tell you! Charlie was arrested a few days ago, and there's something else you need to know.." she paused, not exactly sure how to say what she needed too.

She had opened her mouth to speak when she felt a gentle squeeze. "Chandler..? Can you hear me?" She asked hopeful.

Chandler's eyes flickered open. "..Mon?" He asked softly.

Monica nodded excitedly. "Yeah, its me!" She smiled, then her smile quickly faded as she remembered what she needed to tell him. "Uhm.. Chandler, there's something you should know.." before she could finish, the others came in, well minus Joey of course.

"Your awake!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"How do you feel?" Ross asked.

Chandler was just glancing around. Someone was missing, then he swallowed nervously when he realized who wasn't here. He glanced at Monica. "Mon? Where's Joe?"

Monica glanced nervously at the others, then decided that they needed to tell him. "Chandler.." she paused, tightening her grip on his hand. "I don't know if you heard me earlier when I said that Charlie was arrested.. but before the cops got to him, he had shot you both, then took Joey hostage. Charlie had called me later that day to tell me to meet him in the abandoned warehouse and to come alone. Well we had made a plan to catch him so that the cops could finally arrest him.." she paused, before continuing. "By the time we got there, Joey was really weak and just barely alive." She glanced around at the others, then back at him. "The paramedics made it to him in time." She paused again to take a breath.

"They got him into the emergency room. When they came out to talk to us, they said that they had almost lost him." She took another breath. "But the main thing to remember is that he's okay, for now anyways. They currently have him on life support though."

Chandler fell silent after that, then glanced towards the ceiling.

Monica briefly wondered if she should say something, but had also stayed silent. No one in the room spoke for a long time afterward, no one knowing what to say or even if they should break the silence. She took a deep breath as the doctor walked in to check on Chandler, but still no one spoke.

All that they could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor, and the doctor scribbling something into his notes.

"I want to see him," Chandler had finally spoken up in a soft voice. "Please?" He pleaded.

The doctor sighed. "I will see what I can do, I'm not making any promises though." He walked out of the room.

* * *

The door softly opened to the ICU room, and the doctor walked in, with Monica following, pushing Chandler in a wheelchair. "Don't stay too long," the doctor said, then left the room.

The others had to stay out in the waiting room and wait for any news.

Monica paused beside him, taking the chair beside the bed.

Joey was hooked up to a machine that was breathing for him.

"Hey, Joe," Chandler greeted him softly. "I'm sorry about what my brother did to you. Mon told me that he had been arrested." He reached for his friend's cold hand, then gently squeezed it in his own. "I just wish that you would wake up so that we can talk."

Monica listened to him and sighed softly, wishing there was something that she could do to help.

* * *

The doctor had come back in 15 minutes after that and told him to go back to his room, and now he was laying in the bed, once again staring at the ceiling until he eventually fell asleep.

Monica had kissed his forehead, then walked slowly out of the room to where the others were waiting. "Hey guys," she greeted them, then sighed. "He got to see Joey, and I think it hurt him to see his friend like that."

Callie sighed, nodding slowly. "I guess it did. I'm guessing that he feels partly responsible for what happened."

Monica glanced at her. "What? Why do you think that?"

Callie shrug. "Because before going after Charlie, he had sent Ross back to the apartment with us, but him and Joey went after Charlie alone." She paused, as if to think.

Monica glanced at the floor, deep in thought.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure they will both be okay."

* * *

Chandler had been released from the hospital a couple of weeks later, but he didn't want to leave the hospital until he was sure that Joey would be okay. "I'm not leaving!" He hissed at the doctors and nurses who had tried to get him to go home.

The others had even tried, but he would just snap at them too. He had been moody ever since he was discharged.

"Chandler.." Monica started, but then stopped when he shot her a glare. "Look, the doctors are right. You need to come home, take a shower, and rest. You should probably eat something too."

Chandler miserably shook his head. "I can't, why can't you understand that? Joey is more than a best friend and roommate to me, he's like the brother I never had. I have to be here when he wakes up, because I know that he will."

She glanced around at the others, as Ross stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Look, man. I know its hard. Joey knows that you care about him, but you need to take care of yourself while you are waiting for him to wake up." He tried. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and get a coffee or something. But if we were to leave the hospital, the doctors would call us if anything changed."

Rachel, Callie, and Phoebe remained silent as they listened.

* * *

Charlie wrapped his fingers around the bars of his cell. "Look, they just attacked me! I was walking into the coffeehouse to mind my own business, but then they just jumped on me!" He called out, searching for the prison guard. "Hello?!" He called out.

The other inmates just snapped at him to shut up while they went back to probably planning their escape.

Charlie growled to himself, then went to sit down on the hard bed, grumbling to himself as he did so.

* * *

They had finally got Chandler to leave the hospital, even if it was to just outside to smoke a cigarette. Callie had watched Monica and Ross follow him out, then she glanced over at Rachel and Phoebe. "I'm going to go check in with Joey now," she said, then walked down the hall, as she made it to the ICU room that had her friend in it. She slowly and softly opened the door, then walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. "Joey, Chandler refuses to go home while your still in here," she said softly. "I think its kind of sweet that he cares so much." She wrapped her hand in his. "Can you wake up for us today?" She asked, hopefully. She sighed when she didn't get a response.

"But I just know that you'll be okay. You have to be." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently.

Then the door opened, and a sleepy looking nurse walked in to check on him. She didn't say anything to Callie, as she started scribbling something down in her notepad. She silently left the room.

Callie watched her leave, then sighed. "Come on, Joe. Give me a sign that you're coming back to us." She leaned back in the chair, but had drifted off to sleep before any nurses or doctors could run her out of here.

* * *

 **Okay, we know that Chandler is going to be alright, but we don't know about Joey yet. Fingers crossed he will pull through, right? Oh, and to my favorite reviewer I just have to say this, I want Charlie to change his attitude and become good. Because I can picture him having to leave at the end of the story and him and Chandler share their first brotherly hug. That would be totally awesome! But as of right now since I am really in no hurry for this story to end, I am thinking about Charlie maybe teaming up with another inmate and they break out of prison together. Anyways, I have to go plan the next chapter now. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I just love writing, does it show? I hope it does, because I love it! And I actually love this story! And this is the first story that I have done, that's actually being planned out. Awesome, huh? But I'm not sure how many chapters I want it to be yet. Anyways, enjoy please!**

* * *

They had talked Chandler into going to the waiting room and resting, but it had taken a lot of convincing. Callie had gone into the ICU to check on Joey. There had still been no progress in the weeks that followed.

Callie had secretly began losing hope that she would ever see his beautiful smile again. She sat in the chair beside the bed, then took his hand in hers. It had been raining all day today so the weather fit the situation perfectly. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly. She had made a habit to always do that when she visited him. But as always, his hand was cold. "Come on, Joe. Fight for us. Come back to us. Chandler's a wreck, as am I. The others are trying to stay calm for us though." She sighed softly. She laid her head on edge of the bed.

She felt a gentle squeeze which liked to have scared her to death. "Joey?" She asked, standing up quickly. She pushed the button for the doctor, then waited until he came in followed by the nurse. "He just squeezed my hand!" She quickly told them.

The doctor walked over and shined a bright light into both of his eyes, then nodded to the nurse. "Excuse us for a moment, and go and talk to your friends. Tell them the good news." The doctor told her.

Callie nodded, then walked out of the room. She found them in the waiting room. "Hey, guys." She greeted them. "Good news, I think Joey is finally waking up." She announced proudly.

Everybody looked excited about this new information. "Did he seem okay to you?" Chandler asked nervously. He wasn't ready to get his hopes up just yet.

Callie shrug. "I don't know, the doctor told me to leave the room before he actually woke up, I had just felt him squeeze my hand which liked to have given me a heart attack."

Chandler started to say something else, when the doctor came out of the room and walked towards them. He looked really tired and exhausted. He paused beside them. "He is just starting to wake up, so we don't want to overwhelm him with so many faces at once." The doctor informed them. "We are not really ready to move him out of ICU yet, because he's not completely out of the woods, things could still go wrong. So in the time being, we would like you guys to see him only two at a time. Okay? I wish I could give you a better guarantee than this though." He walked away.

Rachel thought a moment. "Two at a time.. alright. I think Chandler and Callie should go in first. They seemed the most worried out of all of us."

Callie nodded in gratitude, then glanced towards Chandler. "Alrighty, come on then." She said, leading him towards the room.

* * *

Joey had his eyes opened a slit, glancing around in confusion. Where was he? The room appeared to be a sort of white color. And why was he hurting so much? He closed his eyes back, then quickly flicked them open again when he heard the door open. He gave a small smile when he saw Callie and Chandler, which quickly faded when he remembered that he was in a strange room. Then everything quickly flashed back into his mind. Central Perk.. Charlie.. he remembered seeing Chandler laying in the floor not moving.

Callie walked to one side of the bed, while Chandler went to the other. "You scared us!" Callie said. "We thought we were going to lose you."

Joey just smiled at that, fighting to stay conscious. "You guys worry too much," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He chuckled.

Callie laughed at that. "So how are you feeling?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I'm in pain. Everything hurts," he answered. He glanced at Chandler, who had just been standing there in silence. "You alright?"

Chandler shook his head. "No, I'm not. We almost lost you, Joe." He took a shaky breath, but fell silent again.

Joey just sighed, then drifted back to sleep, loosing the battle to stay conscious.

Callie took his hand in hers. "You just rest," she whispered, then brought it up to her lips and kissed it, then she reached over and kissed the top of his forehead. "Come on, Chandler. Let's just let him rest now."

* * *

Rachel was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, waiting. She kept glancing at her watch. Ross and Phoebe was sitting on either side of her, while Monica was up pacing.

It wasn't long before Callie and Chandler had come back. "He seemed to be in good spirits," Callie told them happily. "But then he fell asleep, I'm guess from the pain medication they probably put him on because he told us that everything hurt."

Monica hurried over and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Chandler sighed softly. "I will be," he said, then slowly pulled away from her. "Guys, I will be back. I need to go for a walk." Without waiting for anyone to say something, he walked off.

Monica watched him leave, then sighed softly. "He does know that he can talk to us about whatever is bothering him, doesn't he?" She walked over to sit down beside her brother.

* * *

Chandler didn't go for a walk like he said he was going to do, instead he just walked outside to smoke a cigarette. Smoking normally helped to calm his nerves. He leaned his head against the building and closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps approach him, but just thought that it was one of the others, so he didn't bother opening his eyes. He felt two hands wrap around his neck, which made him snap open his eyes. He dropped his cigarette, and tried to fight his attacker off. The hands around his throat had tightened their grip, making him cough. The world around him was starting to get darker, until he lost consciousness.

Charlie walked around the corner of the building, smiling. "You did great there!" He said to his new friend.

* * *

Ross glanced at his watch. Chandler had been gone for a while now. He glanced towards the girls who were all sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs. He sighed when his cell phone started ringing, so he quickly answered. "Hello.. what?!.. are you sure?.. No, Chandler's not here right now.. he went for a walk like an hour ago and hasn't made it back yet.."

Rachel opened her eyes when she heard Ross talking on the phone. Then sat up when he hung up. "What was that about?" She asked, softly.

Ross glanced at her in worry. "That was one of the detectives. It seems that Charlie broke out of prison, and he wasn't alone."

She tilted her head to the side. "What?! Who else was there?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Eddie Menuek."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Who expected this? Anybody? Anyone? Well, I believe I had mentioned not being ready to end this story yet, so you had to expect something like this, right? What will happen next? Enjoying this so far? Hopefully, anyways. :) Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just had to work on a new chapter, sorry but I just had too! I am thinking about deleting some of my stories that I never work on anymore. And none of my friends fanficts will be affected by this change, I promise. :) Well, I hope y'all enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

Chandler groaned, feeling nothing but pain. He wondered briefly what had happened, then glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his arms. It took him a few moments to realize that he couldn't move them because they were handcuffed to the bed post. He pulled on them, but that just hurt his wrists. He wanted to call out for help, but didn't know who to call out for, because he wasn't sure exactly where he was. He just remained silent as the door slowly creaked open.

The familiar face of Charlie walked in, then walked towards him. "So, your awake now." He said with fake enthusiasm. "You know, I didn't want to hurt your friend, how is he anyways? He okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he went on. "I was only going after you, but he just got in my way. But, however, I will leave you alone if you break up with Monica. Then she could cry on my shoulder and they we could date and maybe even get married."

Chandler glared at him. "In your dreams!" He hissed softly.

Charlie glared back at him, then sat on edge of the bed. "I hold all the cards though," he laughed, then stood up and walked over to his weapon bag. He pulled out a belt, then walked back over to him. "I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me!" He started whipping him with the belt.

* * *

Ross walked back into the waiting room at the hospital. "Callie, Pheebs, you two stay with Joey and make sure he doesn't know what's going on. Mon, Rach, come with me, we have got to find Chandler."

Everybody nodded with the assignment that they had just been given. Ross led Monica and Rachel out of the hospital. "Alright, he said he was going to go for a walk. Where would he have gone?"

Rachel saw the cigarette lying on the ground. "He probably came out to smoke," she said, stepping on it to put it out. "But then where would we go?"

Monica glanced around, looking for any clues as to where he could have gone, but sighed when she didn't see any.

* * *

Chandler cried out in pain every time the belt struck him, but he didn't say another word as Charlie left the room in satisfaction. He took a deep breath, then stared up at the ceiling. There had to be a way out of here. He glanced over towards the window that was close to the ceiling. That could be his way out, but how would he get out of these hand cuffs? It may take him a while, but he thought that maybe he could find a way to slide his hands out of the cuffs.

He slowly set to work on his possible plan, hoping that this would work.

* * *

Callie sat on one side of the bed, while Phoebe sat on the other side. "Hey, Joe." Callie said, when she noticed that his eyes were slightly open. "Pheebs is here to now."

Phoebe slid her hand down his arm. "How are you feeling now?" She asked softly.

Joey took a deep breath. "I feel like I was hit by a bus." He answered, his voice a little shaky.

Callie took his hand in hers. "The pain is going to go away," she promised him. "Can you walk?" She asked softly.

He shrug. "I dunno. They won't even let me try right now."

Callie sighed. "Alright then, uhm.. let's first try to sit up. Think you can do that?"

Phoebe took his other hand. "Alright, we are going to help you here, alright?" She glanced at Callie, and they both gave a slight nod. "Alright then, come on Joe, sit up. Show us you can."

Joey nodded, then with their help, he was able to sit up into a sitting position. "I did it!" He squeaked excitedly.

Callie smiled, that was the first time since he woke up that he was excited about something. "You did really well." She praised. "We will try again tomorrow." She said, exchanging a glance with Phoebe. Both hoping the same thing: that the others had found Chandler.

* * *

Chandler had almost freed one of his hands, slowly sliding it against the side of the cuffs, and he kept doing that until he was finally able to get it out, then he started working on the other one, slowly sliding it against the side of the cuffs like he had done with the other one.

This one had taken a little longer, until he finally slipped it out. He rubbed his wrist, then tried to get off the bed but fell in the floor. It was like his legs had forgotten how to support him or something. He staggered back to his feet, using the wall for support. There was no way he could reach the window now. He glanced around when he saw another door, then staggered to it, still bracing himself on the wall. When he opened the door, he realized that it was another room, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

There was a window that was closer to the floor, so he slowly crept towards it, then it took all of his remaining strength to pull it open. He slipped out, then collapsed to the ground, panting. What was wrong with his legs now? What was wrong with him? Why did he seem to be so weak all of a sudden?

* * *

Ross was crouched in a bush, glancing out towards a house. No, not a house, more like a cabin. He glanced towards Rachel, and then over at Monica. "You two ready?" He asked softly.

Both women nodded, then they moved away from the bush that they had been crouched behind. Before they could get closer, people came out with guns and started shooting at them.

They tried to dodge the bullets, until they made it to the people and a fight broke out.

Ross grabbed one of the men's guns, then rammed it into the guy's chest while he swung around and kicked another. Two people had grabbed his arms, then he moved them forwards which caused the men to run into each other. He glanced over at Rachel and Monica, who both also seemed to be unharmed. He signaled for them to follow him, but then stopped close to the door.

Charlie had come out to join them, pointing his gun towards them. "Nobody move!" He called out.

* * *

 **Know what? I don't really know where all those people came from that Ross, Rachel, and Monica had to fight. Because when I started this chapter, originally it had only been Charlie, Eddie, and Chandler in the cabin, but oh well, I just went with it. And I'm not really sure what's going on with Chandler right now, but I went with it. I know I keep writing chapter after chapter after chapter, but I think I am actually in love with this story and I am honestly trying to finish it before I lose interest, which I tend to do a lot. Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or preferably all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya peeps. Look! Another update! Yay! *gasp! Tall wrote another chapter?!* Yes she has! I love this story (so far), I love this idea (so far), so please no hating on my story. I wonder if that's why most of you who have read have not commented? Hm.. eh, probably not. So without further adieu.. I present to you.. Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie cocked the gun. "Come here to save your friend?" He asked, taking a step closer to them. "Well, I am here to say that you can't!" He took another step closer, until he was an inch away.

Rachel cowered behind Ross, while Monica clung to her brother's arm.

"Well, you have to go threw me first!" He said, sounding proud of himself.

Ross clenched his fist, then got out of Monica's grasp. "With pleasure!"

Charlie pointed the gun at his chest. "Think you can actually get passed me?" He laughed out. "I bet you can't. Because I can put this bullet in you before you have time to jump on me!" He threatened. Then glanced over at Rachel and Monica. "Or I could have a bullet in one of them before you can jump on me." He chuckled. "So I am currently holding all the cards right now."

Ross glanced over his shoulder at the girls, who were now cowered with each other, watching. He glanced back at Charlie. He sighed. "I guess you do have us." He said softly. "Now what are we going to do?"

Charlie smirked, still pointing the gun at him. "Yes I do." He poked him with the barrel of the gun, with one finger on the trigger.

Ross glanced back at Rachel and Monica, nodding at them in reassurance, then slowly raised his arms in surrender. "So, you got us. Now what?"

Charlie shrug. "Now I am going to lock you up with Chandler, and then I'll go after your other friends before they can come after me too."

Ross took a step closer to him, ignoring the gun that Charlie still had pointed to his chest. "You leave the others alone!" He glanced apologetically at Rachel and Monica, then turned his gaze back to Charlie. He grabbed the hand with the gun, then pointed it up as it went off.

* * *

Chandler attempted to drag his legs through the grass, not even sure if he could even stand up or not. He heard a commotion in front of the cabin, but he decided to stay clear of there. He was starting to get tired but hadn't gotten very far from the cabin.

He glanced around to make sure no one had spotted him yet, then sighed with relief. He went back to dragging his legs, until he decided to try to walk again. He pushed himself up, holding his arms to the side to try and balance himself. He was able to walk a little bit before staggering slightly, trying to keep himself upright.

He was starting to feel a little bit better, then decided to try jogging. He wanted to get as far from that cabin as he could and he also wanted to make it back to the hospital. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. He tripped over something and tumbled down a steep hill.

* * *

Callie glanced at her watch and sighed. It had been a few hours, and they were not back yet. Sure Joey wasn't the brightest out of them, but she knew that he would probably want to know why he hadn't seen Chandler and the others in a while.

Phoebe had fallen asleep in the chair that she was sitting in.

Callie glanced back at Joey, then twined her fingers with his. She laid her head on side of the bed, soon drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rachel and Monica had crept in the cabin while Ross kept Charlie busy. They both walked in silence, peeking into a room. There was handcuffs that was cuffed to the bed, but no sign of Chandler.

"Maybe he escaped?" Monica hoped out loud.

Rachel glanced at her. "Maybe so.. we should search for him then."

They both crept out of the room, and out of the cabin, glancing around. "Come on, we should split up and maybe we will cover more ground that way," Rachel suggested to which Monica agreed with a nod.

* * *

Chandler had hit his head on something really sharp which had knocked him unconscious. He wasn't sure how long he had been here when he slowly opened his eyes. He reached up to rub his forehead, then when he glanced at his hand, it was red with blood.

He took a deep, shaky breath, then slowly pushed himself to his feet. He staggered through the woods, until he came to an old dirt road. Maybe if he followed this road he could find someone that might be able to help him?

* * *

Charlie got his feet between them, then kicked Ross off. He quickly got to his feet, then went for his gun, until Ross had quickly jumped to his feet and tackled him which sent them both back to the ground.

Ross punched him continuously. Everything flooding back to him at once. All the anger at Charlie for Monica, for Chandler, and for Joey was all starting to come out. Nothing else mattered at that moment, except the sweet sound of revenge.

He didn't even hear Rachel and Monica call his name, just focused on what he was doing.

"Ross, stop!" Rachel hurried over to try and pull him off, then with Monica's help, they were finally able to break them up.

Charlie's face was all bloody, battered, and bruised, but he still had a look of pure hatred.

* * *

Phoebe had woke up in the last 10 minutes. Callie had her head on the hospital bed, probably not resting good from the way she kept twitching. Then she glanced at Joey, who was also sleeping probably because the doctor was keeping him doped up on pain medication.

She twined her fingers with his, then sighed. Maybe at this rate, he wouldn't even notice the other's absence. She quickly glanced at her watch and sighed softly. They should be back by now, shouldn't they?

* * *

Chandler staggered along the dirt road, trying to keep his balance. His head was pounding, and the pain was so bad, that he wasn't sure what way he was going, or what way he would have to go in case he wanted to go back to the cabin.

Without thinking of what he was doing, he started walking in circles trying to figure things out. He wasn't sure where he was or how to get back. What was he suppose to do now?

* * *

 **I have decided to just end the chapter here. I just love drama. A story without drama has no purpose really. I need something else to happen with Joey, Callie, and Phoebe though, then I can say that everyone is getting in trouble. Any thoughts on that? Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or all three. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am bored, so I decided, "hm.. I'm just going to write a new chapter!" so here I am, with Chapter number 9! :)**

* * *

Rachel and Monica was finally able to drag Ross away from Charlie, then they went in search of Chandler. Their friend needed them! They decided to walk straight from the cabin, until they came across woods or a small forest whatever people wanted to call it.

Monica took the lead. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she was running out of time to find him. She didn't tell the others that, afraid they probably felt the same way. Then she spotted a dirt road and hurried towards it. "Guys, look!" She called. Her stomach was starting to hurt with nerves, afraid of what they were about to stumble on. She waited to the others were near her before she decided to follow the road to see where it would lead.

* * *

Callie had woken up, still feeling a bit exhausted. Joey was still asleep, and Phoebe was pacing around the room. "Pheebs?" She whispered softly. "Have you heard anything from the others yet?"

Phoebe miserably shook her head. "Not yet," she glanced at her watch. "I really hope they find him soon. I'm starting to feel as if something is wrong. And I hate this feeling," she whispered back. She walked back over to her chair and plopped down in it. "Alright, we need to stay calm so he doesn't suspect something's wrong."

Callie sighed. "Don't you think he already suspects we are hiding something?" She took a few calming breaths.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, Callie. Because its Joey." She said softly.

* * *

Monica saw someone just ahead of them who looked to be disoriented. He was walking in circles and mumbling something to himself. She noticed that he had a big gash on his forehead and his clothes were dirty and ragged, then she gasped when she realized who it was. "Guys!" She called. "Over here!" She ran towards him. "Chandler!" She called out.

Ross and Rachel had both hurried after her.

She paused, then grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. "Chandler, its me. Are you okay?" She asked, trying to get him out of his dazed state. "Come on, talk to me!" She pleaded.

He just kept mumbling words that were inaudible to her.

"Chandler?" She tried again, then glanced over at Ross and Rachel who was standing there in silence. "Snap out of it!" She grabbed his shoulders then shook him. "Guys, we should get him back to the hospital. There's no way he will survive much longer if we don't."

* * *

Joey slowly flicked open his eyes and glanced around the room. Callie and Phoebe had moved away from him so that they could talk, he figured they were probably just talking over there so they wouldn't disturb him. "Callie, Pheebs?"

They both glanced at him, then walked back towards the bed and sat back down in the chairs they were in before. "How long have you been awake?" Callie asked softly.

He just shrug. "Not too long. I actually just have woke up." He glanced around the room. "Guys, where's Chandler at? I thought he always came in to visit me?"

Callie and Phoebe glanced at each other. "Uhm.. right, he was here a little bit ago," Phoebe said. "But when he saw that you were sleeping, he said that he would come back later and mentioned something about taking a walk."

He slowly nodded, accepting that answer, and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Monica had got him calmed down enough, then slipped his arm around her shoulder, while Ross did the same thing on the other side, while Rachel walked in front of them, moving things that he could easily trip over.

It took them a while to make it back to the hospital, and when they finally got back, he was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't go to sleep yet," Monica warned him. "You may have a concussion or something like that."

* * *

Callie watched him sleep, then sighed. "That was close. Nice lie, Pheebs." She twined her fingers with his, then brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "But I still think he may suspect something."

Phoebe sighed. "But that should buy us a little time to figure out how we should tell him.. or if we should." She had started to say something else, when the door opened, and Rachel walked in.

They both stood up, and hurried towards her. "Rach, did you find him?"

Rachel nodded. "We did. He was disoriented when we found him, so I really hope he'll be okay. Ross and Monica went into the room with him, so maybe they can tell us more when they come in here."

* * *

The doctor put an oxygen mask on Chandler, then hooked him up to a machine. He turned to look at Monica and Ross. "You two shouldn't be in here long, but I'll let you stay a little bit," he said, then walked out of the room.

Monica sat in the chair beside the bed, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor, which was the only way she had to know that he was still alive. She lightly touched the bandage around his head. "I just wish I knew what had happened to you," she sighed softly. She took his hand in hers, then lightly squeezed it. "I love you, Chandler, so much." She reached up and kissed his head. "If you were okay after getting shot, I know you'll be okay after this too." She whispered softly. She climbed into the bed beside him, then laid her head down on his chest. "You have to wake up so that I can actually tell you how I feel about you."

Ross watched them and smiled, before quietly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **I just thought that the end of the this chapter was so sweet so I had to include it in here. I was asked to add more romance into this story, and I thought that was a good idea, since I love romance and drama, they make a story grow. And remember, stories feed on reviews.. just something to remember. :)**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or all three! Toodles now!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just needed to write another chapter, I don't know why though, but I just needed too. Anyways.. welcome to Chappie 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the next morning, Callie had fallen asleep in her chair. When she woke up, she was the only one in the room. Everybody was gone, even Joey. She glanced around curiously, but still didn't see anyone. "Hello?" She called out through the empty room, then she stood up and looked out the door. There was no doctors or nurses in sight. "Hello? Where is everyone?" She called out.

She heard the distant sound of something beeping, so she followed the sounds into another room. The room was pitch black, so she reached over and flipped the light switch on. She almost cried out when she saw bodies littered in the middle of the room and Charlie standing around them, laughing.

She quickly snapped open her eyes, panting hard. That had just been a dream. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:00 AM. She glanced around the room. Joey was still laying on the bed, his eyes closed, but she didn't think he was asleep. Phoebe was sound asleep in the opposite chair, and Ross had found himself a place to curl up and sleep, Rachel was curled up beside him which caused Callie to smile.

She figured that Monica was still with Chandler.

She reached over and took Joey's hand in hers, but noticed that the gentle touch had made him jump. "Joey?" She asked softly. "Its just me," she promised. She used her other hand to gently squeeze his shoulder in comfort. "Its okay, Charlie is not going to hurt you anymore." She promised, whispering softly.

Joey slightly opened his eyes to glance at her, then closed them again. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he murmured.

* * *

Monica was still curled up beside Chandler, when she felt an arm go around her shoulder. She raised up to glance at him. "Chandler?" She smiled, when she saw his eyes were open. "How are you feeling?" She asked, slowly getting off the bed. "I have to tell you something." She paused to think of how to say this. "I love you, Chandler. And not just in a friendly way. I'm in love with you, and I think I always was, it just took me a while to figure it out."

Chandler smiled. "I love you too, Monica," he said softly.

She leaned closer to him, then pulled the oxygen mask down enough so that she could kiss his lips.

* * *

Charlie was angry now and had packed his bag full of weapons, then headed towards the hospital. His face was bruised with dry blood under his nose from where Ross had punched him. He was going to get revenge on all seven of them. He knew that the hospital was a very public place, but he just needed to play his cards right.

He walked through the double doors. "Hello, I am Charlie Bing, and I have come to visit my brother and a friend of mine. Names are Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani." He said to the receptionist.

* * *

Callie woke up, then smiled. She decided to get up and stretched her stiff muscles out. Joey was sleeping, at least she thought he looked to be asleep anyways. She walked out of the room, then down the hall a little bit to Chandler's room.

She didn't notice the familiar face that had just emerged from the elevator, as she walked into the room.

Monica glanced up when she walked in. "Hey Callie," she smiled excitedly. Neither saw the man in the doorway as they were chatting excitedly.

Chandler had been the first to notice him, and he slowly sat up. "M.. Mon?" He said softly, but knew that she probably didn't hear that. "C..Callie?" When he was sure that neither had heard him, he tried to quickly get up but ended up falling off the bed.

"Chandler!" They both hurried over to him, but it was Monica who had first noticed the familiar figure. She didn't say anything, as they both helped him up. "What do you want now?"

Charlie stepped inside the room. "Hello again." He greeted, walking towards them. He smiled at Monica, winking at her. "So what are you going to do if I was to take your girlfriend with me?" He asked, looking directly at Chandler.

Chandler was just glaring back at him. "Leave Mon out of this! This is just between you and me!"

Charlie shook his head. "You are wrong! Its not just between us anymore!" He walked closer to them. "Because now Joey's involved too!"

Chandler took a step towards him an almost fell. "No! You leave Joe out of this! You leave everyone else out of this! This is between you and me!"

* * *

Joey shook his head when he thought he had heard Charlie from a few rooms down the hall. He wanted to check it out. Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross was all three sleeping. He took a deep breath, then attempted to pull out the wires and tubes and stuff.

Phoebe woke up then. "Joey, stop it!" She scolded him, putting her hand on his arm to stop him.

Joey shook his head. "I thought I had heard Charlie.. I need to go and check it out.." Without waiting for her to say anything to that, he climbed out of bed, but the moment he let go, his legs gave out with him and sent him crashing to the floor.

She sighed, then helped him up. "Fine, when you see that he's not here, will you please get back in bed then?"

He reluctantly nodded, then attempted to walk on his own, but once again, he crashed to the floor. "Gravity is just not my friend today," he murmured, then pushed himself back up.

The commotion woke up Ross and Rachel who both hurried over to him. "Where are you going?" They asked.

He sighed. "I thought I heard Charlie down the hall.. I need to go and check it out.." He pushed anyone away who tried to help him, then staggered to the wall where he could finally support himself.

Phoebe was right behind him, ready to help if he needed it.

Confused, Rachel and Ross followed, not really sure what to do at this point. Joey could be so stubborn at times!

His legs felt so weak and shaky, but forced himself to keep going.

* * *

Charlie had somehow broken the security camera to this room and knew that it wouldn't be long before someone came to check it out. He reached into his bag, then pulled out his gun and a knife. "Okay, then. Since you said its just between us, let me just shoot you then." He said, cocking the gun.

Monica and Callie both backed up, clearly scared.

Chandler just kept his glare on his brother. "You need to calm down. We are in a hospital. There's so many people here that you won't get away with pulling that trigger."

Charlie rolled his eyes, then spun around when he heard footsteps in the doorway. "Ah, look whose here. Join the party." He grabbed Joey's arm, then jerked him into the room. He pushed him into Chandler, knocking them both down.

Phoebe paused in the doorway, then quickly backed away before he could see her. "We need to find someone to help. Joey was right, Charlie is here. We should alert the staff so they can get security or something."

Ross and Rachel agreed, as all three of them slipped down the hallway silently.

Charlie glanced around. "Wait, where's the others at? There are three of you missing!"

Chandler pushed himself up, then helped Joey up. "Who cares? Your about to go back to jail anyways! They will probably put you in a more secure place so they can keep an eye on you. Then you will get hard time!"

Charlie narrowed his eyes, then stepped closer until he was able to poke the barrel of the gun into his chest. "We'll see about that." He glanced around, knowing that he needed someone who was to weak to fight back so he could still make it out of here with no problem. He grabbed Chandler's arm, then pushed him into the wall where the girls were cowering. He pointed the gun at them, momentarily forgetting that Joey was there. "The first one to move, gets a bullet in the head! Got it?"

Joey almost slid down, but kept his balance, then jumped on Charlie's back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Charlie easily flipped him off, then rested his knee on his chest to hold him down, pointing the gun at him. "That was a nice try." He smirked. "But I seem to be stronger than you are!" He stood up, then grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet.

Chandler slowly stood up, clenching his fist. He raised his arms as if surrendering, walking towards him. "Charlie, if you just leave us alone, and leave quietly, then I won't say anything to the cops about your location and you can be a free man. I promise. Just don't hurt anyone."

Charlie almost looked like he was going to accept that offer, then he pulled Joey closer to him and pressed the blade of the knife to his throat. "Nice try, bro. But the moment I accept your offer then you will turn me in to the police. He used his free hand to point the gun at Chandler.

Monica and Callie finally eased closer. "N.. no we won't.. I.. I promise.." Monica tried.

Charlie glanced at her. "You know, Mon. I could have given you everything. But no, you chose _him_!" He removed the knife from Joey's throat, then shoved him to the floor. He took a step closer, until he was just inches away. He heard faint noise coming from the hallway, and realized they were probably coming after him. But he wasn't going to go quietly. He clutched the knife tighter in his hand. "I will be needing a distraction to get out of here without getting caught." He caught Chandler's gaze. "And your going to help me get out of here."

Chandler glared at him. "Why would I help you now?"

Charlie shrug. "Because I will leave your friends alone." He smirked, then glanced at his knife. "Or maybe I won't, but you won't know anything about it."

Monica exchanged a glance with Callie, then took a step forward. "Charlie, wait.." she said, holding her arms up in surrender. "If you leave them alone.." she took a deep breath. "I.. I will go with you.."

He glanced at her, then smirked. "That so?"

Chandler glanced at her. "Mon?"

She couldn't even meet his gaze. "Yes. And I won't even try to escape you.. I will be yours.. Just leave them alone!"

Charlie glanced at her, then smiled. He took a step closer until he was inches away from her. He leaned over like he was going to kiss her. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked softly in her ear. "Your only saying that so I will leave you all alone." He took a step away from her, but he still needed a distraction so that he could just walk out of here. He wildly waved the gun around. "So, who wants to help me escape?"

Callie crept over to help Joey up. "You are going to go back to jail where you belong! And no one is going to help you get out of that!"

Charlie pointed the gun at her. "I am not going back! Do you hear me? Not going back!" He grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her toward him, while pointing the gun at the others. "Don't try to follow me! Or I will shoot whoever does!" He started backing towards the door, dragging her with him. "I will always love you, Mon. But I just know that you were trying to trick me!"

Callie struggled as he pulled her out of the room.

Joey tried to go after him, but Chandler pulled him back. "You go after him, and he might just kill you both," he warned, exchanging a glance with Monica.

Monica sighed. The only thing she could have thought of that might had worked backfired. It was like he could read her thoughts or something. She shook her head to clear it. "Chandler's right, Joe." She said. "He needs Callie, so I doubt he would hurt her."

Joey glanced at her. "But what happens when he doesn't need her anymore?" Their was silence after that, no one really sure what to say.

* * *

 **And scene! That's the end of this chapter! I'm still not completely sure about this one, but this was my chapter 10 rewrite. Enjoy!**

 **By the way, I suck and I mean suck at hospital scenes, but please don't yell at me for it not being 'realistic' or whatever. Anyways, follow, favorite, comment, or all three. No flames though.. please. Flames hurt. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welp, I'm going to work on another chappie now. I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far! I know at least one of my readers is, and I appreciate their continued support. And I look forward to reviews, so just keep that in mind. :)**

* * *

It had been a few months after Charlie had taken Callie with him out of the hospital, and had disappeared. Everybody, minus Joey, was in Monica's apartment. "Think he's alright?" Phoebe asked, glancing towards the door. She could imagine him walking through the door right now. She sighed, before returning her gaze back towards the others.

Monica sighed. "He's probably wishing that he had done something more to try and help Callie before Charlie left with her." She leaned her head on Chandler's shoulder. "I can't believe that I had volunteered to go with him!" She said in disgust. "I am so glad that he knew I was playing him!"

Ross, Rachel, and Chandler all three remained silent, listening.

Phoebe sighed. "I think I am going to go and check on him. You know, just to see how he's doing." She stood up and walked out of the apartment.

Rachel rubbed her forehead. "I should be more disappointed than what I am since Callie is my cousin," she shrug. "But I am just glad that everyone is okay."

Chandler glanced at her. "What? Everyone is not okay! Yah, sure. Physically everyone is fine, sure. But what about mentally?" He didn't mean to snap at her like that. "Sorry," he murmured quickly afterwards.

Then the door opened, and Phoebe came back, leading Joey in. "Hey, guys. Look whose here." She said happily, then led him over to the couch.

"So, still no luck, huh?" Monica asked, propping herself up on the couch.

Joey miserably shook his head, but he remained silent.

Monica thought a moment. "Where would Charlie have gone after he left the hospital?" She wondered out loud.

There was silence after that as everyone was preoccupied in their own thoughts.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting silently in Apartment 19, clicking her fingers together in thought when the door open. Rachel sat down on the couch beside her, while the others slowly and silently crept in.

Phoebe put a finger to her lips. "Shh, he finally fell asleep," she whispered to the others. "I got your call. So does anyone know where Charlie may have taken her?"

Chandler exchanged a glance with Monica, and gave a slight nod to her. "We may have an idea, but its a long shot."

Ross thought a moment, quickly getting an idea. "We have the element of surprise, so that will be our greatest weapon. Pheebs, you stay here with Joe. And when we get there here's what we are going to do.."

After Ross had told them his 'plan', everybody nodded in agreement.

Monica glanced at her watch. "Okay, then. We should head out now!" She said, rather excited.

* * *

Monica paused outside of the warehouse. "You mean here?" She asked, glancing at Chandler questioningly. "It looks abandoned. Why would he come here anyways? Does he know that its so secluded that he may be able to get away with anything?"

Chandler nodded. "He sure does." He glanced towards the others and gave a slight nod. "Mon, be careful. Your part is critical in this," he wrapped his arms around her neck, then pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Uhm, guys? We have to go now."

"Right," Monica reluctantly pulled away. "Just make sure you come back to me." She said softly, then turned away and walked off.

Chandler watched her leave, then glanced over at Ross and Rachel. "You guys ready? Alright, so things are going to happen very fast."

Ross nodded. "Got it!" He reached into the bag that they had brought, then pulled out a gun, and handed one to Rachel. "You just be careful, man."

Chandler nodded. "You two be careful too." He flashed them both a smile, then hurried off.

* * *

Monica walked towards the front door, or garage door, whatever it was called, then knocked on it. She had put on makeup to make it look as if she had been crying, then waited for the door to open.

Eddie opened the door. "What do you want, girly?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Monica sniffled. "I.. I need to talk to Charlie.." She said, sobbing.

He glanced at her suspiciously, then moved to the side to let her in. "So what is this about?"

She sniffled again. "Ch.. Charlie was in.. love with me.. so I.. I'm here to tell him.. me and Chandler broke up.." She sobbed again.

Charlie walked out of one of the rooms, then paused when he saw her. "Mon..?" He asked softly. "Why are you here? Everything alright?"

She shook her head. "Chandler and I broke up.." she repeated, then walked over and fell into his arms to sob into his shoulder. "Can we go somewhere to talk about this more? Somewhere more private?"

He nodded. "Sure, that sounds good." He led her into one of the other rooms, which looked like a control room of some sorts.

She glanced at one of the cameras, and saw Callie tied to the bed, then she glanced back at Charlie. So they were definitely in the right place.

* * *

Chandler crept through the backdoor of the warehouse or whatever this place was. The easy part was over, and now it was time for the hard part. There had to be several rooms in this place. Which one was she in?

He paused at the first door he came to, then slowly opened the door. It was empty, except dust that covered the floor. He slowly backed out of the room, then eased down the hallway to the next door, which was also empty.

He started to back out of the room, when he backed into someone. He silently cursed himself, then slowly turned around.

Eddie was standing there with his arms crossed. "Hello, Chandler. Can I help you with something?" He asked. "Looking for someone? Perhaps you are looking for Charlie, well he took Monica into a private room so they could talk, because it seems like you two had broke up or something."

Chandler opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He had gotten caught, so how was he going to talk himself out of this one?

* * *

Ross and Rachel had found a different way in, and was looking through the different rooms, looking for Callie. He clutched the gun in his hand, then slowly opened the door.

Callie was laying on the bed, tied to the rail, when she spotted him. She couldn't say anything because she was gagged.

"Rachel!" He called to her. "In here!"

She hurried into the room where he was, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Callie!" She hurried over and took the gag out of her mouth so that she could speak, while Ross was trying to disconnect the camera.

Callie breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy that you found me!" She squealed in excitement, as they started untying her.

"We are too!" Rachel said happily. After what seemed like forever, she was untied. "You alright? Did he treat you right?" She asked, giving her cousin a quick hug.

Callie nodded. "I'm fine. He didn't treat me as well as one might have hoped, but he did keep me fed." She shrug.

Ross motioned towards the door. "Well, let's just get out of here!"

* * *

Eddie pushed him into the wall. "So you thought that you could just swing by and save Callie, huh? Well, I have news for you." He grabbed him by the shirt collar, then slung him into the opposite wall. "it's not going to be that easy." He started towards him, when he heard a commotion down the hall. "What was that?"

Chandler shrug. "Probably rats."

Eddie glared at him. "I need to go and check it out, just in case someone else has decided to swing by for a visit." He started to walk off.

Chandler didn't even take time to think about what to do next, he just jumped on Eddie's back and wrapped an arm around his neck.

* * *

Charlie got suspicious when the camera to Callie's room just shut off. "What happened there?" He asked, glancing at Monica, suddenly getting suspicious of her.

Monica shrug. "Faulty wiring, maybe?" She guessed. "Let Eddie handle it."

Charlie shook his head. "I will deal with it, and I will be right back." He stood up, and walked out of the room.

Monica took a deep breath, feeling nervous. Now what? Were they caught? She hoped that the others made it out, then stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Callie saw the exit up ahead, and picked up speed, hoping that the others were right behind her. She was soon running out into sunlight, something she hadn't been out in a few months. She glanced back and saw Rachel right behind her. "Go!" Rachel called to her. "Come on, we have to keep moving!"

Callie nodded, then ran towards the bushes in the woods, before finally stopping for a breath. She heard gun shots getting closer and cowered down in her hiding place.

Rachel was right behind her, then crouched down in the bush beside her cousin.

Ross was shooting the gun at their attacker, then hurried after the girls.

Charlie paused and fired his gun one more time before turning around to head back into the warehouse.

Ross crashed to the ground when the bullet hit his ankle.

* * *

Monica ran out of the warehouse, panting heavily, when she heard gun shots on the other side of the building. She wanted to go around there to make sure everyone was okay, but she had to stick to their plan. She quickly found a bush to hide in until she figured it was safe to meet up with the others.

She watched the door closely, looking for any signs of movement, but when there wasn't any, she decided it would be safe to find the others.

* * *

Eddie flipped him over his shoulder, then twisted his arm behind his back. "Now it doesn't look like your going anywhere!" He sneered.

Chandler took a deep breath. "Yep, I guess you got me.." He mumbled softly. He waited a moment until he was sure that Eddie had thought he won, then spun around and kicked him in the stomach.

Eddie fell, clutching where he was just kicked. "Ouch!" He mumbled.

Chandler watched him for a moment. "This has been really fun, but I gotta go now." He hurried off.

* * *

Ross staggered to his feet, then half limped, half hopped, towards the bush where the girls were waiting. "Any sign of the others yet?" He asked them, glancing around.

Rachel shook her head. "No, are you okay? I was about to go and help you up, but I wasn't sure if we were still being watched or not."

He shrug. "I'm alright." He glanced up when Monica joined them.

Monica glanced around. "Chandler's not back yet?" She asked, starting to get worried.

Callie shook her head. "Not yet."

* * *

Eddie walked into the room where Charlie was. "I just had a run in with Chandler." He said. "I think he's still in the building somewhere."

Charlie took a deep breath. "You know, Monica lied to me! Just so they could form a rescue party for Callie." He paced the room, then punched a chair. "Hold on a moment.. you think Chandler is still in the building somewhere? Hm.. interesting.. I have a new plan."

* * *

Monica plopped down on the ground beside Rachel to wait, glancing back every once in a while. "I should go and look for him.." she said, standing up. "He might be in trouble."

Callie shook her head. "You can't go back! I'm sure he will join us in a moment, we just have to wait. The warehouse is pretty big anyways, maybe he just got lost or something?"

Rachel listened to them, as she took her jacket off, then wrapped it around Ross's ankle.

* * *

Charlie and Eddie had walked out of the warehouse, but had laid out a trail of gasoline though out the long hallway in the warehouse. Then once outside, Charlie lit a match, then tossed it on the gasoline.

Within moments, the warehouse had burst up in flames. "That should do it, let's go, Eddie."

* * *

Monica watched in horror as the warehouse caught on fire. "Chandler!" She screamed out, then stood up, and quickly ran towards the warehouse.

"Mon!" Callie ran after her, then caught up with her before she went inside. "Mon, stop. You can't go in there. Look, I'm sure he's going to get out, but we have to be patient.

Monica shook her head. "I'm done being patient! He might need me, so I'm going to go in there and see if I can find him." She pushed past Callie, and hurried into the burning building. She had just got in here and she was already drenched in sweat. "Chandler!" She called out.

It wasn't long after that when she started coughing. The smoke starting to burn her throat. She felt dizzy, and used the wall to support herself.

"Monica?" She heard a hoarse voice whisper her name, but it could have been her imagination. She took another step, before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Ross glanced out of the bush. "Where are they?" He asked, then staggered to his feet, hopping on one leg.

Rachel stood up beside him, then they both walked over to where Callie was standing near the doorway, until the three of them had decided to take a few steps back to get away from the heat.

They spotted movement near the entrance of the building, then Chandler staggered out, holding an unconscious Monica in his arms.

* * *

 **Whew! I did not know where to end this chapter. There will probably be one more and then it will be finished. :( That makes me so, so, so sad. :'( Then I would have to think of a whole new idea or something. Maybe I will make a sequel to this one. I have never done that before, so if anyone has any ideas for that, please please please let me know. Anyways, I gotta go to bed now. Its 22 minutes after Midnight.. oops. Well, toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to my reviewers for being so great to me throughout this story and letting me know if I got something wrong in which I'd happily fix. You guys made this story what it is today! I was still thinking about writing a sequel for it, but as of right now, I have no ideas or anything. I hope y'all enjoy this!**

* * *

Chandler gently laid Monica on the ground while the others slowly joined them. Sirens sounded in the distance, announcing the arrival of the medical personnel. He tapped her cheek softly. "Mon? Can you hear me?" He asked softly. "Mon?" He tapped her cheek again, but he got no response from her.

Ross knelt down on her other side. "Mon, talk to us." He softly begged, then took her hand in his. "Monica?"

The medical personnel started pulling up, which consisted of five police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck.

The fire fighters started trying to put the fire in the warehouse out, while the paramedics hurried towards them. "Talk to us," one of them said, as they knelt down beside her.

Chandler took a deep breath. "She breathed in a lot of smoke," he answered softly, then broke off to cough.

The cops were searching the area for the two escaped convicts.

One of the paramedics glanced at him. "Did you breath in a lot of smoke too?" He asked, as the other had put on an oxygen mask on Monica.

Chandler shook his head, but remained silent.

"We need to get her to the hospital. And get these two-" he pointed towards Chandler and Callie. "Checked out."

Rachel took a deep breath. "And Ross was shot in the ankle," she spoke up.

The paramedic nodded at this new information, then gestured with his hands that they should get moving.

* * *

Phoebe had drove Joey to the hospital in her cab. After hanging up with Rachel, she decided that they should get down there too, and now they were in the waiting room with Rachel.

Joey was pacing. They had told him about finding Callie. "How did she look? Did she look alright?" He had asked to which they replied that she looked okay.

Rachel leaned back in the uncomfortable chair to wait. "Joey, she will be fine, can you please stop pacing?"

He paused to shoot her a glare, then went back to pacing.

Phoebe had sat there in silence, tapping her foot lightly against the floor.

Rachel was beginning to get irritated. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

Joey glared at her again. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" He hissed, walking towards her. "Pacing helps calm me down."

Rachel stood up, then took the few remaining steps until they were face to face. "Yah, well, your starting to make me nervous with all your pacing! Look, I know that you haven't seen Callie in a few months, but she's fine, so just stop pacing!"

Phoebe jumped up, then walked over and pushed herself between them. "Guys, stop it! Look, I know that your both impatient waiting for news, but the doctor will come out to tell us when they can, and he shouldn't come out to you two arguing!"

Joey raised his arms in surrender. "Your right Pheebs. Sorry, Rach." He went back to pacing.

Rachel murmured something inaudible, then went back to her chair. She huffed, watching him.

Phoebe sat back down, then went back to tapping her foot against the floor.

Joey paused when he saw the doctor slowly walking towards him, which made Rachel and Phoebe slowly stand up.

"How are they?" Phoebe asked, being the first one to break the silence.

The doctor was silent for a moment. "They are okay for now," he finally answered, then began to explain what was wrong with them.

Chandler and Monica had both breathed in too much smoke, Ross's ankle was bandaged up from the gun shot wound, and Callie was being treated because in the months of being with Charlie, she had become malnourished and dehydrated. Once the doctor finished, he told them they could see their friends, and walked off.

Joey had decided to visit Callie first, since he hadn't seen her in months, then slowly and silently pushed the door open. "Callie?" He asked, walking towards the bed, sitting in the chair beside the bed.

Callie's eyes flickered open. "Joey?" She asked softly. She reached up then slid her finger down his cheek, trying to determine if this was a dream or not, then smiling slightly when she got her answer. "It is you!" She squealed happily, then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I would never see you again!" She pulled him down to her level, then softly placed her lips against his.

He kissed her back, not wanting it to end. He had missed her and would look for her everyday while she was missing, and sometimes it had resulted in little to no sleep. He reluctantly pulled away from her. "I have missed you so much!" He squeaked softly.

* * *

Rachel slipped silently into Ross's room, then took a seat beside the bed. "Hey there," she said softly, then kissed his cheek as softly and sweetly as possible.

Ross slowly opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Hey Rach." He said, twining his fingers with hers. "Something wrong?" He asked.

She smiled. "Nothing to worry about," she assured him. "So how are you feeling? Hows your ankle? Does it hurt?" She asked, bombarding him with questions.

He just smiled. "Your so adorable," he mumbled sleepily. "And I can't really feel my ankle right now," he shrug. "So I'm not sure if it hurts or not." He caught the worried look in her eyes, then shook his head. "Its not that, I think it might be the pain killers that they are keeping in my system right now," he assured her. "The medicine they used are working wonders."

She chuckled. "Well, that's good." She leaned over and softly kissed his lips, before pulling away again. "I never got the chance to tell you this, but I love you," she whispered.

His smile grew wider. "I love you too. I have always loved you, Rach." He wrapped his arms around her neck, then pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much!" He kissed her.

* * *

Phoebe had decided to visit Monica, but was surprised when she saw Chandler sitting beside the bed. She walked over to stand on the opposite side of the bed than him. "Hey, shouldn't you be resting?" She asked softly.

Chandler shook his head. "I can't rest while she's in the next room. And besides, look at her. She looks so peaceful right now." He sighed, leaning back against the chair. "This is my fault that she's in here.."

She glanced at him. "Uh huh... and how is that? You didn't tell her to go back in there to look for you. No one could know that she was about to do that," she said simply, shrugging. "So its nobody's fault that this happened." She walked around the bed to join him on the other side, then wrapped an arm around his shoulder in comfort. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see." She promised.

He nodded absentmindedly. "Your right.." He fell silent after that, and watched Monica sleep. "So, hows everyone else."

She nodded, relieved to be able to give him good news. "They are good," she answered. "Hopefully you guys will be able to come home in a day or two."

He nodded in agreement. "Yah, maybe.. we'll see.."

* * *

It had been a few days later in which everyone was able to go home, and now they were gathered in Apartment 20, talking about things. Callie had laid her head on Joey's shoulder while she listened to the others.

"I wonder what ever happened to Charlie.." Rachel spoke up curiously.

"Don't know," the others answered, not really caring what happened to him.

Chandler shrug. "Maybe the cops arrested him again!"

Monica chuckled. "Well, that serves him right!"

The others agreed with that, then turned the tv on to watch the news.

"Breaking news." The reporter said. "Ex convict Charlie Bing and Eddie Menuek, was arrested in downtown Manhattan today."

Chandler chuckled. "Well, I think its safe to assume that we were right."

Monica nodded in agreement, then leaned over and kissed him. "I am so relieved that your alright," she whispered softly.

Chandler smiled. "I am more relieved that your alright."

Everyone had fallen into complete silence after that, until Joey had decided to say something. "Rach, I'm sorry about my attitude towards you while we were waiting for news at the hospital."

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know how stressed and worried you were," she said shrugging. "Because I was too. And I took my anger out on you, I'm sorry too."

Joey kissed Callie's cheek, then slowly stood up. "Hug it out?" He asked hopeful.

Rachel exchanged a glance with Ross, then also stood up. "Sure." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

Joey hugged her back, tightening his arms around her waist. "I will try not to let it happen again."

She nodded. "Me too." She kissed his cheek, then went back to sit beside Ross, while he went back to Callie.

They talked to each other until wee hours of the morning, just talking and laughing, and making jokes.

* * *

 **Whew! Wasn't really sure where to end this at, but this is the perfect spot. I know not much happened in this chapter, but what could happen with it being the last chapter and all? And I sure hope my readers liked the romance parts of this chapter.**

 **A couple of things to say before I leave it. Alrighty, first of all. I did not want this story to end, because its been my most successful story thus far, well not really successful, per say, but it was my best. I enjoyed the idea and had fun writing the chapters. :) And this has been the only story that wasn't a one shot, that I didn't lose interest in and quit writing. There was actually a few times that I wasn't sure about the content I wrote, but people seemed to be responding well to it.**

 **Now to my next announcement. This story will have a sequel to it, so keep a lookout for that. I'm thinking about bringing Charlie back for it too, because he made a good villain. And I kind of enjoyed the argument between Joey and Rachel at the hospital, so maybe I'll include some more of that in the sequel. I'm sorry that I didn't give Phoebe someone in this story, I wasn't sure whether or not to put another person in it. Well, she could have fallen in love with the doctor or something, but oh well. If you have any ideas for the sequel, please oh please tell me. I love to talk to you guys and incorporate your ideas as well as my own.**

 **Well, I should stop talking now before my author's note is as long as an actual story. Until next time, friends!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
